Militia Men
Militia Men is an unannounced mission in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record involving the four men who vow to keep America safe by killing zombies and survivors alike. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record this mission starts at 12am, Day 3 September 27 and lasts 18 hours, expiring at 6pm, September 27.Confirmed via OTR missions.txt, -RaZZo13 Summary Four redneck men have taken matters into their own hands with a mission to rid America of certain groups of corrupting people: foreigners, socialists along with "pansies, floosies, bureaucrats, liberals and them half-assed conservatives too". They start out their mission to take everyone out in Fortune City, both zombies and any human survivors they encounter. After murdering an innocent man, they split up and each take a rooftop around Fortune Park and attempt to kill Chuck Greene, along with any other survivor, in addition to taking out the zombies. It is advised that the player kills the men before bringing survivors into Fortune Park or escort them while staying indoors. The militia men are: *Derrick Duggan - On the roof of the Atlantica Casino. Can be accessed from a hallway between Hot Excitorama and the casino. *Earl Flaherty - On scaffolding between Fortune City Hotel and Moe's Maginations. *Johnny James - On the roof of the Royal Flush Plaza. Can be accessed with the ladder between the plaza and Slot Ranch Casino. *Deetz Hartman - On the roof of Paradise Platinum Screens. Can be accessed by a ladder behind Juggz Bar & Grill. Tactics *The militia men must be taken out in the following order. The other men will not appear until the previous one has been killed: Confirmed in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record on xbox360 by Razzo13 **1-2. Earl Flaherty / Johnny James **3. Derrick Duggan **4. Deetz Hartman *Earl is the only one whose location does not force Chuck/Frank to zone out of the Silver Strip area. This should be kept in mind regarding item/vehicle respawn strategy. *Do not have survivors wait in Fortune Park as they can be killed in four shots. * Alternately, bring survivors to the rooftops and have them equipped with Merc Assault Rifles, assault rifles, light machine guns, shotguns or Six Shooters while the player uses a melee weapon. This will confuse the militia men, who will likely switch over to melee while the survivors shoot him. Any injured survivors can then be healed with food in the area. **Earl cannot be attacked by survivors since there is no way for them to reach him. *Moving diagonally will help dodge shots. **Only moving left or right has Chuck/Frank come to a stop before moving in a different direction. The stop can give the militia men enough time to fire a shot. *Gunfire can be avoided by using a melee weapon on the militia men. This causes them to use a machete instead. *A Rocket Launcher can also be used to quickly dispatch them. *If the player chooses to fight the militia men on their rooftop, the air conditioner units can be used for cover to heal up. The aforementioned firearms are also recommended. Ranged The only weapons accurate enough to deal with them is the Six Shooter and Sniper Rifle. Each of the militia men will take about 19 rounds of a sniper rifle before falling, and will fire a shot in the amount of time it takes the player to get two rapid shots. Mixed Juices are strongly recommended for efficient healing. *Earl can be easily dealt with by taking cover behind the fountain lamp post between the Royal Flush Plaza and Fortune City Hotel while using a sniper rifle or Six Shooter. *Johnny and Derrick can be dealt with by making a rocket launcher in the maintenance room behind Hot Excitorama. Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Trivia *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, the Sniper Rifles dropped by each of the militia men will respawn until 12am, October 2 (Duration = 120:00 Hours).Confirmed via OTR missions.txt, -RaZZo13 *Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, and Derrick Duggan all have the same death animation (stumble backward and fall on their backs) while Johnny James has his own. (Falls to his knees and then falls face down). *Similar to the Convicts, both are optional, unmarked cases. ** The militia men are also similar to the Hall Family as both groups use scoped rifles to hunt and kill both zombies and humans. The milita men however, do this for sport, rather than survival. ***All groups also do not have a cutscene when killed. * The introduction cutscene is "088_militiamen_intro" referenced in the missions.txt file, and found in Dead Rising 2\data\cinematics\cinematics.big ** All four militia men in the video carry guns called "cine_barett". ** The murdered man's model is named "srv_stuart", the same as Stuart in Worker's Compensation.The AnimationName for this shooting is called "088_militiamen_intro~srv_stuart", found in Dead Rising 2\data\anim\cinematic\088_militiamen_intro_big\fullbody.big\088_militiamen_intro~srv_stuart.anm *There are food and items that only appear in this mission. These items are listed in the missions.txt file, including: **Deetz Hartman atop the theater called TheaterRooftop: *** Chair_9 (Folding Chair) *** Handgun *** Hamburger *** Snack (x2) ** Derrick Duggan called AtlanticaRooftop: *** Chair_9 (Folding Chair) *** BowieKnife (Bowie Knife) *** Beer (x3) ** Johnny James called RoyalRooftop: *** Chair_9 (Folding Chair) *** Handgun *** BowieKnife (Bowie Knife) *** Hamburger *** Beer ** Earl Flaherty called ExteriorRoofTop *** Chair_9 (Folding Chair) *** Hamburger *** Beer * A rare glitch can occur in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record where when you get to the Cinema Rooftop while Deetz is active, he will stand in one place and drop the weapon he is holding. He will have less health for some strange reason, and the weapon he drops is called "AK-47". The AK-47 does not fire. When aimed, Franks model will deform. If the weapon is dropped, it will fall through the floor. It has only been done in Sandbox mode and has not been encountered in Story mode. Gallery Dead rising Paradise Platinum Screens roof ladder.png |Ladder to roof behind Paradise Platinum Screens snipers1.jpg|But we got a chance to be real patriots here, Earl. Snipers2.jpg|Letting zombies in, foreigners in, letting socialism in. snipers3.jpg|It's our duty to eliminate the threat to our country. Snipers.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Psychopath Battles